The Psycho Returns
by luv2write0205
Summary: Sequal to Psycho of Quantico... Hotch and Emily think that Beth is out of their lives for good. Little do they know that the psycho is back.


**The Psycho Returns**

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely no part of Criminal Minds, but I do own my imagination

**Summary**: Sequel to Psycho of Quantico. Hotch and Emily thought that Beth was out of their lives. Little do they know that the psycho is back! Written for the Twitter Smut-off Challenge #3

**Timeline**: Present Day

**A/N**: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter.*Special thanks to **tiva and auggie and annie fan**, **Luv4TV, heartsnsmut82** and **Hotly-Jemily** for asking for a sequel to Psycho of Quantico! * Your reviews really inspired me to write a sequel. Extra special thanks to **tiva and auggie and annie fan** for giving me the idea for this story!

* * *

><p>"There are many things worth living for, a few things worth dying for and nothing worth killing for" - Written By Tom Roberts<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch yawned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed next to his dark haired girlfriend and agent. This was his favorite way to wake up in the morning; in the bed of his lover. He had never thought of himself as a romantic person, but she could break through his hard shell and get him to open up from his usual stoicism.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine" Hotch said cheerfully as the brunette yawned and then smiled at her boss and boyfriend.

"Morning, honey" she said sleepily. She then arose, grabbed her pink robe, and headed to her bathroom. Hotch could hear the toilet flush and then the sound of water running. He always knew that she always brushed her teeth first thing in the morning. Since she was preoccupied, he headed down her stairway to the bathroom down there. He smiled when he spotted the toothbrush she had bought him for whenever he stayed at her place overnight.

A couple of minutes later, Hotch had gotten back into bed and had spotted her in the doorway. She smiled as she slowly untied the robe so that she was wearing nothing and then climbed back into bed with him.

"Sweetheart, last night was so…wow. You were amazing" Hotch remarked quietly as he gave the brunette a knowing look, his hands immediately moving to her breasts and massaging gently.

"I know, but I was not the only one who was amazing" Emily said with a smile. Emily was always one of those people who never let herself get all the credit in a situation. She always allowed others to get their needed appreciation.

Hotch smiled at her compliment. He would never forget last night. It had been passionate, absolutely amazing and oh so hot, something he never would really forget.

"To be perfectly honest, I never would have thought you to ever have a wild side when I first met you, Hotch" Emily murmured as her eyes closed at Hotch's touch on her bare breasts.

"Is that so?" Hotch said in a low voice, his lips moving to her neck and his hands sliding down her stomach.

"I think we should tell the team, soon" Emily moaned lightly as Hotch stopped his kisses to her neck and looked up.

"We should, but I don't know how to tell them" he said quietly as Emily chuckled lightly. "The strong Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner can't tell our team about his fantastic new girlfriend?" Emily asked with a grin. "They're like our family. They'll understand".

"Yeah ok" Hotch replied. "Every time I break good news to Garcia, she literally throws a party". He lightly glazed a finger over her chest as she sighed.

"Garcia's harmless. She just thinks that life is an adventure. To her, partying every day, wearing her hair in a crazy style and singing in the shower is all normal" Emily finished as she smiled at the thought of her blonde haired friend, who was probably doing something abnormal at the moment.

"What do you think they will say when we tell them?" Hotch asked.

"Well, we both know that Garcia will scream and throw a party, JJ will give Morgan the I-told-you-so look, Morgan will tease me, Rossi will wonder how this all happened and Reid will be plain confused and try to educate me about how many relationships develop in the office". Emily smirked at the mental picture of the look of pure amazement that would be on Reid's face if she told him.

Hotch smiled at that thought. Suddenly, thoughts about Beth came to his mind, and his smile disappeared. He remembered how she had stalked them the night before, how she had knocked Emily out and how she had nearly stuffed her tongue down his throat when she had kissed him. Somehow, her awful taste still lingered in his mouth, haunting him like a bad dream.

"What's the matter, honey?" Emily asked as she laid her head on his bare chest, listening to his sudden rapid heartbeat and feeling the growing tension in his body.' That was the thing about having a profiler for a girlfriend' Hotch decided. She would always be able to tell when he was frustrated, more so than any other person.

"It just came to me about the whole Beth thing last night" Hotch said as he turned to face her, their faces about an inch apart.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and Hotch could see that she had her thinking face on.

"Do we even know why she did those things to us?" she asked.

"She was obviously jealous of the fact that I was in love with you and tried to let her down easily. She is definitely going to jail for the attempted murder and harassment of two federal agents" Hotch replied as Emily nodded.

"At least she is out of our lives; that's all I care about" Emily said with a determined look on her face.

"Let's hope so" Hotch replied hopefully.

"Baby" Emily asked as she ran a hand down his face, her fingers lightly smoothening over his lower lip as she leaned forward and touched her parted lips to his, her tongue darting out to taste his lips before she pulled away, watching his eyes flutter open.

"I was worried" Emily mumbled as her eyes locked onto his lips. "I thought when you kissed Beth that you would realize that she really is better than me and then you would dump me for her".

"That would never happen" Hotch said as he smiled and allowed his fingers to play with her nipple.

"Okay, I find it extremely hard to believe that you didn't enjoy that kiss with her at all" Emily remarked with a small smile.

"I kept on wishing it was you" Hotch said.

"Really?" Emily replied. "I think not because the way you licked her lips at the end like they were a piece of hard candy was totally uncalled for. You could have just pecked her instead.

Hotch blushed and then it hit him. "Wait, how did you see any of that? You were knocked out cold".

"There comes the beauty of security cameras" Emily replied with a grin. "It certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself" she said.

"You really are a naughty agent" Hotch replied as he tickled the brunette while she giggled lightly. He pressed a kiss to her mouth before taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Hotch, where are we going?" Emily asked as he pulled her into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

"Oh believe me. Every naughty girlfriend has to pay the price" he said as he turned on the shower and winked, steam filling the air from the fresh spray of water. "It's time to shower before work". Hotch lifted her into the steaming water as the two kissed passionately, Emily placing kisses down his chest.

* * *

><p>Beth paced in the jail cell; the mad look on her face seeming to grow even larger with every passing minute. It just wasn't fair. Aaron's girlfriend was getting something that she would never be able to get; Aaron. Why was life so frustrating to her? She peered through the grey iron bars of the cell and spotted a security guard eating his lunch and a cop heading to the bathroom. If only there was a way to escape from this place that she referred to as living hell…<p>

"Detective Johnson" the security guard said to the cop as he exited the bathroom and made his way over to the plum guard.

"Neal, we have another serial killer on the loose" Detective Johnson replied to Neal, who rubbed his beard in deep thought.

"Does he seem to resemble any valid killer from the past?" Neal asked.

"Actually, he does. Some of his crimes are similar to those of Karl Arnold" Johnson finished, his eyebrows knitting at that possibility. "Our unsub is probably one of his fans, or as Arnold used to refer to them as admirers"

"Didn't another past criminal admire that guy too?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, some military chick named Miranda Lambert or something like that..." Johnson replied as he scratched his head in thought. "She didn't follow him exactly, though. She preyed especially on young girls in themilitary families, Arnold preyed on the fathers. This unsub does that too".

"Yeah, about a year or two ago, didn't those two FBI agents come in and interview the Fox for the military chick's case?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, I was in the elevator with them when they went to visit him. The female agent sure had some guts to interview that guy in that crazy mental place. She looked kind of scared in the beginning though and her boss had to kind of give her courage boosts. I think he felt kind of bad for her" Johnson replied.

"Yeah" Neal replied as he looked around and scratched his reddish brown hair before ending the conversation with the fellow police officer as both got back to work.

Beth tried to process what she had just heard. She remembered Aaron telling her about that case where him and his agent, now girlfriend, had interviewed the Fox together. 'They were probably groping each other and sneaking kisses in the whole time when no one was looking' Beth thought as the mental image of that made her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

She collapsed on the uncomfortable bed in her cell. Beth went over to the flimsy toilet and was just about to lift the seat when she noticed that it was able to move away from the wall. She looked inside to see a tunnel inside and a faint light at the other end. Her escape route was now fresh in her mind. She would wait until nighttime or if the guard wasn't looking and then she would climb through and freedom.

Beth felt like a genius as she smiled in satisfaction. 'Boy, I am smart' was the only thought that ran through her head at the very minute.

* * *

><p>Emily adjusted her suit jacket and fixed her now dry hair in the mirror. Lifting her neck, she spotted the fresh hickeys that lined it. Emily sighed and grabbed some concealer, applying some to the red marks.<p>

"Sergio, I gotta go buddy. Bye" Emily called to the dark colored cat as he looked at her with a blank stare. She pulled her black boots onto her feet, grabbed her bag and coat, and hurried out the door to her car.

* * *

><p>Hotch picked up his ringing phone and looked at the caller ID. He smiled as he picked the phone up.<p>

"Hi Jessica. How's Jack?" he asked.

"He's good, Aaron" Jessica said with a smile. "He had a great night last night with his grandparents and I. We watched The Incredibles and he told me that the superheroes in it reminded him of his Daddy".

Hotch's heart warmed at the thought of his five year old son.

"How was your night?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"Oh I had a wonderful night except the fact that Beth tried to kill Emily and I" Hotch continued.

Jessica gasped at that. "What a nut ball".

Their conversation continued for a couple of minutes before both hung up. Hotch fixed his red tie and then grabbed his briefcase and got into his car.

Hotch spotted Emily in the parking lot as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey sweetheart" he said as she turned to face him, a smile coming upon her face. Both agents checked to make sure no one was looking before they leaned in to kiss.

"Hi baby" Emily replied softly. "I still can't believe that we have a case on a Saturday"

"I know. We were having so much fun too" Hotch said. "I wanted to throw my phone into the toilet and never answer it".

Emily nodded as the two walked into the doors of the FBI building, separating as to not raise suspicion to the others or Strauss. The team still didn't know about Hotch and Emily's relationship, which was perfectly fine for both of them for now. They still thought that all Emily was to Hotch was just a friend and subordinate. Little did they know that they were sleeping together and showering together as well.

* * *

><p>Garcia stepped into her office with breakfast in her hands.<p>

"Here we are my chuck of black forest cheesecake and my fair haired friend" Garcia said cheerfully to Morgan and JJ as she set two breakfast burritos in front of her two friends.

"Thanks, Garcia" both said simultaneously. JJ picked up her burrito and took a bite. "So where are Em and Hotch?"

Garcia grinned at them. "I think those two have something going on" she replied.

"Do you mean romantically?" JJ asked as her eyebrows knit together in confusion until she realized how good this could be for her friends and then a smile appeared on her perfect face.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan replied, his mouth full of burrito. "I don't think that could ever happen. Those two are so serious that Emily always calls him sir and Hotch calls her strictly by her last name".

"They could be doing it on the down low and we could not even know it" Garcia said quickly. "If something happened where they broke up or something, she'll feel hurt, he'll feel guilty and I'll feel stupid because I never would have known about it. Or what about if they got married or Bossman got Em pregnant or something and then-"

"Garcia, I truly think that none of these things could ever happen" Morgan remarked.

"The only thing that could happen is that Emily might be "doing the boss" after work in Hotch's office" JJ replied with a smirk.

"I really don't think so" Morgan said as he looked from JJ to Garcia. "Sorry Babygirl, but I don't think that they will ever get together. I think that if they were dared to kiss, Hotch would rather move to Canada then do it and Emily would put on her awkward face just because they are who they are and Hotch would never risk ruining his reputation. That man has an ego like I never saw"

"Oh really" JJ said slowly while Morgan nodded. "Well what do you have to say to that?" she asked as she pointed out the open door of Garcia's office to where Hotch and Emily were kissing, arms wrapped around each other.

Morgan nearly choked on his burrito and Garcia squealed in delight while JJ gave Morgan a knowing look. Garcia immediately ran out of her office and approached the two agents who had now broken apart and were bright red, eyes locked on the floor.

"No freaking way" Garcia cried as she pulled both of her panting friends into a hug. "So you two are doing each other".

Emily sighed as Hotch grabbed her hand and pulled them both away from the jumpy blonde and the inquiring stares of the other two agents sitting in her office. He literally pulled up to his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Before you say anything, I really couldn't help it" Hotch said as he placed his hands on Emily's shoulders and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I mean when you do that cute lip biting thing, I feel turned on and have to kiss you. You brought this on yourself".

Emily smirked. "I always knew that you were a red blooded male at heart. Well look on the bright side; at least we don't have to break our relationship to the team in a totally awkward fashion. They saw for themselves".

"The confronting part is always the hardest" Hotch replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "They'll want an explanation".

Before Emily could reply, the door slammed open and Garcia ran in, followed by the rest of the team.

"Ah-ha" Garcia almost shouted until she noticed that neither brunette agent was doing anything eye-catching yet.

"You owe me twenty five dollars, Morgan" JJ remarked as she held out her hand while Morgan dropped the money into the greedy hands of his blonde friend.

"Guys-" Emily began before she was cut off by Garcia.

"Are you two getting married soon?" she asked, hope still present in her now soft voice.

"Not yet" Hotch replied as he winked at Emily who winked back, both wearing matching smiles on their faces.

Hotch then told the team about the Beth incident and about his and Emily's relationship status.

"That psycho chick kissed you?" Garcia asked Hotch while he nodded. "What a nut case".

"Nobody hurts Emily" Morgan said angrily as he wrapped an arm around his friend in a protective gesture. "Hotch; you had better be protecting her from that sick psychopath that you called a girlfriend at one time".

"She's in jail" Emily said as she wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist. "I'll be fine, guys".

"Mmmm-hmmm" Garcia said as she winked at Emily and then turned to Hotch. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"About a month and a half" Hotch replied happily as he smiled at Emily. "We didn't know how any of you were going to take it so we were kind of resisting in telling you".

"Always knew you two were in love" Rossi muttered as he smirked at the couple. "Congrats Aaron and Emily. So have you been thinking about a baby anytime soon or any marriage plans?"

"Already?" Hotch and Emily said at the same time. "Actually it is a possibility" Hotch said as he looked at their friends and then at his brunette girlfriend, who was smiling.

"Just don't end up like me" Rossi said quietly. "Three wives too many".

The entire team chuckled. "Statistically, the average person gets married and divorced about two times in their entire lifetime and the average woman gets pregnant about-"

"And we're finished, Reid" Emily said.

"I guess I'm not the average person then" Rossi said as the rest of the team rolled their eyes and smirked, all of them heading to their respective work areas.

* * *

><p>Beth watched as the night guard took his place where Neal had been earlier. Detective Johnson had also left for the night. She had finally found her hobby; Beth realized that she enjoyed stalking others. It had always been a pastime for her to observe others, become obsessed with them, live their life and eventually pounce on them.<p>

Beth watched then night guard's eyes soon flutter closed. This was her chance. She snuck over to the toilet, moving it away from the wall and climbing inside the dark tunnel. Surprisingly, it was fairly clean and didn't smell. Beth walked through the dark tunnel until she spotted a faint light up ahead. She swung herself up a rusted ladder and opened up a metal cap.

Finally she was free. Beth climbed out of the cap and crawled onto the curb where the tunnel had led to. The moon shone in the sky as she spotted the jail in the distance.

'So long suckers' she thought happily as she walked swiftly down the road, her destination fresh in her head.

* * *

><p>Emily grabbed her finished files and got up from her desk, preparing to head up to her boss and boyfriend's office. Before she could go any further, she was pulled into the bathroom.<p>

"What the hell?" Emily muttered as she struggled out of the grasp of a woman's tight grip. "Garcia, seriously?"

"Yup, Em we want some answers" Garcia said as she kept a tight grip on the brunette's wrist.

"JJ, you too?" Emily asked the other blonde as she smirked and exchanged a sneaky glance with Garcia.

"Okay question number one, how did you and Hotch become a couple?" Garcia began while JJ glanced at Emily who looked annoyed yet she could spot a glitter of excitement in her dark eyes.

Emily knew that Garcia would never let up so she answered anyway. "Well it all began with something in my eye..."

* * *

><p><strong>A Month and a Half Ago…<strong>

Reid twisted in his desk chair as he tried to get comfortable. He peered over at Emily who was sitting at her desk, daydreaming. He could tell that it had to be a good daydream because her mouth was curved into a smile and she was twisting a strand of brown hair around her finger.

"Hiya Reid" Garcia called as the young genius raised his head to look at the bubbly blonde who was entering the bullpen. This caused Emily to snap out of her dreams and also look up at Garcia.

"Hey Garcia" Reid said while she handed him a grape flavored lollypop. He smiled as he unwrapped the lollypop and popped it into his mouth.

"Do you want a lolly too, Gumdrop?" Garcia asked while Emily shook her head, a grin spreading across her face. "Thanks Garcia, but I think I'll have to pass on this one, as appealing as it may seem.

"Kay kay, Em. If you want one, you'll know where to find me" she called as she made her way to JJ's office to let her in on her lollypop mission as well.

"I'm going to bring these up to Hotch" Emily began as she glanced at Reid who smiled and nodded, still sucking on his lollypop.

Emily knocked on Hotch's door and heard his voice allowing her to enter his office.

"Prentiss" he said sternly as Emily nodded.

"Sir, my case files are finished and I just need you to sign off on them" Emily said as she bit her lower lip and looked at Hotch who nodded and began to look through the files.

Suddenly, she felt a pain in her eye as she gave a low whimper and rubbed her eye. She then noticed Hotch staring at her from across his desk.

"Are you okay, Prentiss?" he asked while Emily nodded but continued to rub her eye in a gesture of pain.

"I think so, I just think that there is something in it".

She was surprised when Hotch placed the file on his desk and looked up at her. She slowly removed the hand from her eye and blinked as a tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her check.

"Let me see if there is anything in it" Hotch said as both moved closer and he looked into her eyes. Both of them felt the sudden attraction that neither had ever noticed all these years. Their eyes locked as Hotch looked into her eyes.

"I don't see anything" he said awkwardly.

"Maybe it was just an eyelash or a piece of fuzz or..." Emily's voice trailed off as neither broke eye contact with the other. Hotch soon moved closer as Emily didthe same. Soon they were so close that Hotch could feel her warm breath on his lips.

Hotch leaned in while Emily closed her eyes, him doing the same. Their lips then met in an anxious kiss. Oh and what a kiss it was. Hotch couldn't stop thinking that this was his subordinate. This was Prentiss he was kissing.

Emily was thinking the same. This was Hotch; her boss, her supervisor and her Unit Chief. Why were they kissing? Neither wanted to stop though.

Emily climbed onto his desk to get closer to him as she sat in front of him, neither breaking the kiss. Emily tangled her tongue with his; licking his lower lip. He suddenly grasped her face and sucked rapidly on her tongue, causing the brunette to moan. Never had she been this aroused by a man during a kiss.

She straddled his lap as Hotch unbuttoned her blouse and unclipped her bra, cupping her breasts. He placed kisses down her chest and licked her nipples.

"Oh god Hotch" she cried as he moved his lips to her neck and then back to her breasts.

His fingers moved to the zipper of her slacks until he realized where they were and that the rest of the team was close enough to hear them. He heard Emily's cry of defeat when he pulled his lips off of her chest and started to put her bra back on and button her blouse back up.

Hotch leaned forward, kissing her on the mouth. She licked his lips while he kissed her harder. Soon, he could barely breathe, giving her a last soft kiss before pulling away.

"Emily, you have no idea how long I really wanted to do that for" he said as they both tried to catch their breath. "Since you joined the team, I had to resist the urge to kiss those lips. I am in love with you".

"I feel the same way about you" Emily said lightly. "I am completely in love with you. It makes it impossible to work every day without me thinking about you touching me, holding me and kissing me".

Emily had been hoping that Hotch would kiss her one of these days. She never expected him to kiss her the way he did a minute ago. She had thought that his kisses would be chaste, but he was surprisingly passionate and sexy. His lips, that always seemed rough and bitter, were actually soft, supple and sweet against hers.

"Let's go home" she said as she took his hand while he picked up her briefcase.

"Wait, we can't let the others find out yet" Hotch remarked. Emily stopped walking for a second.

"Well, let's act normal, like we always do and they won't suspect a thing" Emily replied.

"You uh might want to fix your lipstick first" he said awkwardly with a slight chuckle. Her lipstick was smeared all over her mouth. Hotch felt proud that he was the one that had messed up her lipstick. He assumed that it was all over him too.

Emily pulled out a compact mirror to fix her lipstick and then leaned up to fix the lipstick that was on his mouth.

Hotch smirked slightly as Emily's fingers massaged his lower lip to try and remove the bright pink color coating. Soon, they were ready to face the team.

"Thanks Prentiss for clearing that mistake up" he said as the pair walked out of his office. He decided to act like they were in a conversation. That would seem normal enough. Luckily, Emily caught on.

"Of course, sir. Sometimes I tend to make mistakes on those files. So sorry". Emily nodded as she caught his eye. The rest of the team looked up at them.

"Should I give you those _Thomas the Tank_ videos that you wanted for Jack?" she lied.

"Yes, that would be great, Prentiss" he replied.

"They're in my car" Emily said as she picked up her bags, said goodnight to the team and got into the elevator with Hotch.

"Nice one" Hotch remarked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she smirked, both leaning in to kiss.

* * *

><p>"How romantic" JJ said softly while Garcia just stared into space with a huge grin on her face, taking every aspect of the story in.<p>

"Can I go now?" Emily asked while looking at Garcia who threw her arms around the startled brunette.

"I am sooo happy for you" she cried while JJ hugged them both.

"Yeah, I guess you can go, Em because your story answered question numbers two, three, four, and five which were: How did we, the team, not know about it, where was your first kiss, did you ever get kinky in the office and did you ever make love in an elevator?" Garcia read while looking at a white piece of paper.

"See ya girls later" she said as she ran out of the bathroom and walked up to Hotch's office with her finished files.

JJ and Garcia exchanged glances and smiles. "Well she seems a little too happy" Garcia said slowly while JJ grinned.

"Emily and Hotch sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" both women sang happily in soft voices.

* * *

><p>Neal headed into his job at the Female County Prison of Quantico. He spotted the night guard, Evan, at the front desk, asleep.<p>

"Evan" he called loudly as the young black man raised his head and looked sleepily into the eyes of the other guard.

"I'm sorry, man; I feel asleep on the job" Evan mumbled.

"Ya really shouldn't" Neal replied as he looked around at the sleeping female criminals in the jail cells.

"I'm gonna make sure they're all here and in the right places" Neal said as he went past each cell and glanced inside and saw each woman in there. He then approached Beth's cell door. He glanced inside and was about to continue walking when he realized that Beth wasn't in there and backed up to take a second glance.

"Bethany Clemmons, show yourself" he called into the cell and his heart nearly stopped when she wasn't there.

"Lockdown the entire prison. A prisoner has escaped" Neal shouted as the security guards locked down the entire jail. "Send out a message to the media, this woman is highly dangerous.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the kitchen of Emily's apartment and spotted her frosting a cake. He wrapped his arms around her while they swayed and he smiled.<p>

"That looks good" he said with a smile. Emily gave him a warm smile back and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I hope it does" she replied with a giggle. "I have some dinner over there on the counter".

"Thanks sweetheart" Hotch remarked as he took the foil off of the plate of chicken on the counter, setting some pieces in each of their dishes.

After they had finished eating dinner, Emily cut the homemade cake in slices for each of them.

"Thanks, Emily" Hotch said as he got some forks for both of them.

"Mmmm, this is tasty" Emily moaned as the amazing taste of the icing, mixed with the flavor of fresh, soft cake on the inside devoured her tongue.

"It's amazing" Hotch remarked. "But not as amazingly tasty as you". He leaned over, and licked the frosting off of her lips while she closed her eyes in pleasure. She moaned when he sucked gently on her tongue, pulling her into a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

It was about a minute later when they broke apart, both agents trying to catch their breath, panting from the passion of the kiss. It was then that Emily noticed that the radio was still on.

Getting up to turn it off, she stopped when she heard the reporter say something that caught her attention.

"Hotch, listen to this" she said as both agents quieted while Emily turned the radio's volume up so that both of them could hear the reporter.

"A deranged convict arrested for attempted murder of two federal agents has fled from TheFemale County Prison of Quantico. Her cell was found empty this morning by security guard, Neal Jones. Her name is Bethany Clemmons. She is about 5'3, has medium length dark hair and dark eyes. She is a threat to society and is dangerous. If she is spotted, call the police immediately".

Both agents froze in amazement. Emily was the first to break the silence.

"No way" she began. "This can't be".

Hotch just stood there frozen, finally speaking. "We must be careful and take precaution. The first people she attacks are going to be us. If either of us sees her, we must act normally but carefully".

* * *

><p>Beth stood on the side of the road. She waved over a taxi, her red haired wig spilling over her shoulders.<p>

"Thank you" she said to the driver as she paid the fair and climbed in the back seat.

"You're welcome, young lady" he said with a smile. "So what brings you down to Quantico?"

"Actually, I live here" Beth replied as the driver started to drive.

"By the way, my name is Josh" the dark haired man remarked with a smile to the redhead.

"My name is Alyssa" Beth lied while he nodded, stopping at a red light.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa" Josh replied. In a matter of minutes, Josh had stopped at a thrift store where Beth had requested as her stop.

"Thanks Josh" Beth said as she surprised the young man by straddling his lap and kissing him right on the lips. He kissed her back hungrily,sucking hard on her lower lip, not noticing as she pulled a crow bar out of her shoulder bag and slammed him over the head, knocking him out.

"Loser" Beth muttered as she wrenched her mouth away from his and pushed his limp body into the passenger seat. She then climbed into the driver's seat of the taxi and pulled away from the thrift store. Putting the car in drive, she caught an exit onto the highway.

Beth parked the taxi in a vacant parking lot that was nearby to Emily's apartment. She took one look at the unconscious man that was in the seat next to her. Seeing him beginning to stir, she exited the taxi and ran to the main lot where she could see Emily's apartment in the distance.

Beth reached into her bag and stroked the gun in there, knowing that she would get her revenge.

* * *

><p>"Hotch" Emily said in a low voice as she glanced out the window of her apartment complex. "I have the feeling we are being watched".<p>

Hotch's eyebrows rose as he glanced at his girlfriend, who was biting her lower lip and looking out the window.

"I already called the team and told them about Beth. We have a plan in mind to catch her on the spot and bring her to justice once again". Hotch licked his lips and looked at Emily. I already alerted your apartment security and they are going to watch who comes and goes".

"Okay" Emily said. "So what's the plan?"

"So you and I are going to go on a walk. Now Beth is going to be stalking us. The team is going to act as innocent bystanders and random people, but really we are going to watch Beth's every move. She never met the team before so we can be undercover".

Emily nodded while deep in thought. "I hope this works".

"I hope so too" he replied.

* * *

><p>Emily and Hotch walked briskly on the curb, hand in hand. They could sense Beth behind them.<p>

"Sir, subject spotted" Garcia's voice said into the almost invisible ear speakers that were in the ears of Hotch and Emily so that they could hear Garcia.

"Where?" Hotch asked in an extremely low voice.

"About a block behind you" Garcia replied. "I have a satellite view of the road you two are walking on and she is there".

"Thanks" Hotch murmured lightly.

"Hotch, I have to take a bathroom, break" Emily said as they approached a café'.

"Sure, my love." Hotch replied. Emily took off down the hallway of the café' and entered the bathroom. Hotch sat at a table there and noticed a redhead tailing Emily down the hall.

"Now, JJ" Hotch said into his walkie talkie watch. JJ appeared outside one of the storage rooms and "accidentally" walked into Beth.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry" JJ cried as Beth got up with JJ standing in front of her.

"Well you see, my husband is looking for me and I don't know where he might be" JJ began, the plan that the team had made was coming into play.

Beth nodded and tried to walk away when she was grabbed by the arm by the blonde in front of her.

"Well, ya know how husbands are: demanding and somewhat annoying. This one time, my husband kept like calling me a million times in this club we were at. I figured out at the end that he was horney as hell and got me into the bathroom for a quickie and.." the blonde continued.

"Oh and my name is Sandy" JJ stated as she stared at Beth. "What's your name?"

"My name is Katrina" Beth lied again as she peeked a glance at Sandy. "Listen, it was nice meeting you, Sandy but I really gotta go".

"Okay" Sandy stated as Emily exited the bathroom and passes her. "Well, nice meeting you".

Both women said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions. Emily joined Hotch at the door as Morgan, who was posed as the security guard at the door, gave them a small smile.

"Have a nice day, you two" he remarked as the brunettes said goodbye to the guard. They made their way to a limo as Dave, who was posed as a limo driver, opened the door for them and nodded, smiling at them.

Both agents got into the limo as Dave began to drive.

"Plan is going well" Emily remarked as the limo began to move.

"Yes, and we will catch her because of this" Hotch replied while Dave nodded.

"I hope so"

"How did you get this limo, anyway?" Emily asked Dave while he smiled.

"Long story short, I knew someone in the limo companies".

"Ahh" Emily replied as she nodded

She looked out the back window of the limo and saw the taxi following them at a reasonable speed.

Soon, the limo had pulled up in front of Emily's apartment building. Hotch got out as Emily's limo door was opened by Dave.

"Thanks" Emily replied while Hotch pretended to pay Dave. They entered the building and noticed Reid sitting at the front desk.

"Hello Peter" Emily said to Reid while he smiled at the brunette duo, Beth following close behind. Her red haired wig flapped in the wind. She was about to follow the pair further when Reid stopped her.

"Where do you wish to go?" Reid asked the brunette while she looked at the young man.

Beth opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Reid grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. She was flat on her back and handcuffed as the rest of the team filed in from the shadows.

"You two" Beth began as she looked at Hotch and Emily.

"Bethany Clemmons, you are going to jail for a long time" an officer stated as he pushed the screaming brunette out of the lobby.

"Let's go" Hotch said lightly as he thanked the team and helped Emily into the elevator. It stopped at her floor where she opened her apartment door and her and Hotch entered the dark room.

"I love you" Hotch said to the dark haired agent as he leaned in and kissed her. Emily reacted quickly, working with his shirt buttons and soon removing all of his clothes.

A couple hours later, Emily and Hotch lay in her bed. Emily was resting her hand on his chest and stroking it. Hotch was thumbing one of her nipples. Emily leaned forward and nibbled on his lower lip while he closed his eyes.

She felt so perfect in his warm arms as she nibbled and licked his lower lip. He made her feel like such a lucky woman. That night, Hotch and Emily felt relief that Beth was completely gone from their lives and they would be able to live their lives in peace.

* * *

><p>Jared Kintz once wrote "The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate then a kiss"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End:<strong> Thanks to everyone who read this story! It was a little long, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please remember to leave a review!


End file.
